hi_puppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Taking care of your pups and/or dogs
Taking care of your pups can seem really simple....well it kinda is,but if yah wanna know all about it then there're a lotta things to say.PLEASE LOOK CLOSELY AT MY PHOTOS IN THE SLIDESHOWS,THEY CONTAIN A LOT OF READABLE INFORMATION,AND OTHERWISE,YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND MUCH.And also pls be a bit patient with the photos... There're 4 colomns:hunger,thirst,cleaniness and happiness.The colomns fill up and go from red to orange to green.The lower the colomns are the bigger their influence on the puppy(aspect,behaviour,sickness...)is. It is the same for Hi puppies 2 only it looks different. P.S. When a puppy is pregant take care of it so it can deliver 3 days later.It you do not take care of it in thoose 3 days it might not deliver. Hunger colomn: Like the thirst and cleaniness colomns,their filling-up is not influenced by other colomns,except the pup's level,which makes it slower the higher the level is,just like thirst and cleaniness,so that the "older"(not the age,the level)the pup is,the more care it needs,the more time care takes,and the more money caring for it costs.More pricey the food dish is,the quicker feeding is,the longer the food lasts,and also the more XP it gives.All existant food dishes except green food (see Your tree for more info about that) are here.I put Glue Pudding becoz it fills hunger first,and is a food bowl,and Dumpings becoz they're feed bowls. Deliscious milk.jpg Meaty bones.jpg Creamy desert.jpg Heart food.jpg Yummy and nutritious dog food.jpg Exclusive dog food.jpg Normal dog food.jpg Deliscious dog food.jpg Stuff to eat undercategory.jpg Glue pudding's speciality.jpg Dumpling.jpg Glue pudding.jpg Thirst colomn: Like the hunger and cleaniness colomns,their filling-up is not influenced by other colomns,except the pup's level,which makes it slower the higher the level is,just like hunger and cleaniness,so that the "older"(not the age,the level)the pup is,the more care it needs,the more time care takes,and the more money caring for it costs.More pricey the water dish is,the quicker drinking is,the longer the water lasts,and also the more XP it gives.The drinks in this slideshow are all the food dishes you can find on the game.No exceptions...at least I think. Drinks.jpg Youth Potion.jpg Happiness Potion.jpg High energy water.jpg Exclusive mineral water.jpg Normal water.jpg Deliscious milk.jpg Cleaniness colomn: Like the thirst and hunger colomns,their filling-up is not influenced by other columns,except the pup's level,which makes it slower the higher the level is,just like thirst and hunger,so that the "older"(not the age,the level)the pup is,the more care it needs,the more time care takes,and the more money caring for it costs.More pricey the shampoo is,the quicker cleaning is,the longer the shampoo lasts,and also the more XP it gives. Oh,and the cleaniness colomn has the speciality to have what seems to be a big influence on a pup/dog getting ill.That's also why it costs more than all the other simple caring items in shop.As hungriness is less important than thirst,it's what costs less in the shop,and it takes 2 simple dishes to fill up a lvl25+ dog.The only shampoo there isn't in this slideshow is cute shampoo thingy,very rare,got from the new year event,and green shampoo,got from shaking a tree.See Your tree' for more info. Shampooing.jpg Shampoos.jpg Normal shampoo.jpg Pet shampoo.jpg Happy shampoo.jpg Green shampoo.jpg Happiness colomn: Happiness,unlike all colomns,is totally influenced by all other colomns but not by the pup's level.It also has a total influence how quick a pregnant pup gives birth,and a happy one,with no problems during birth,should give birth in about 3 days.Problems appear when a preggo pup is unhappy for about 15 hours or more and slow the birth down for 1/1,5/2 days,depending on your luck and/or how many times there have been problems in this birth;on the pup's expression(it actually "smiles" when totally happy and runs towards you faster).As you can see in this slideshow below,frisbees,balls,and petting can make a puppy happy,as well as special foods and shampoos,and also really special stuff that fill up the pups intirely(dishes,pills...).'''''I also added photos of my dalmation Spotty and her pup Twilight,a dalmtion/border-collie mix;and one of Coal and Spotty. Oh,and to fill up completely the happiness colomn,all the other colomns have to be green(that's what I meant when I said"totally influenced by all other colomns"),or to make it green,2 green colomns and 1 orange.But it's the only colomn that can give coins when being filled up(if you pet your pup,otherwise it'll give XP like all other colomns). Happy shampoo.jpg Deliscious dog food.jpg Yummy and nutritious dog food.jpg Heart food.jpg Creamy desert.jpg Lantern ball.jpg Big ball.jpg Rubber ball.jpg Colourfull frisbee.jpg Frisbee.jpg Soccer Frisbee.jpg Petting.jpg My pups Spotty and Twilight.jpg My pups Coal and Spotty.jpg App photo1.jpg Dog toys undercategory.jpg